taking over me
by birthy
Summary: Elisabeth se encuentra devastada después del torneo. La tristeza la embarga por no haber podido salvar a Ash. La fortuna decide intervenir en su destino, pero a cambio tendra que pagar un costo. ¿Tendrá una oportunidad para ser feliz? Advertencia: Lemmon


_**Se que tengo pendiente por actualizar recuerdos de nuestra historia, pero de un tiempo para acá, no había podido escribir nada. No me sentía con ánimos y no quería que se sintiera forzado. De pronto escuche una canción de "Taking over me" que me recordó uno de los primeros fics que leí que me gustó mucho. Así que me puse a escucharla varias veces, y me puse a prestarle más atención aún a la letra. Y de esa letra me surgió inspiración para este fic. Me da gusto poder volver a escribir después de todo este tiempo, y he aquí el resultado. Ojala les guste, y ya que estamos a un día ¡Feliz día de san Valentín! Ojalá que se lo pasen bien. Espero volver a las andadas, y poder escribir más fluidamente, que al menos ya di el primer paso para volver hacerlo. Ojalá les agrade, si me dejaran comentarios me harían muy feliz.**_

El clima era frío, el cielo cubierto por completo de nubes impedía el paso del sol y de su rayos que transmitían vida y calor a los pobladores. Pese a no ser invierno, las temperaturas alcanzaban puntos tan bajos, que sorprendían a los moradores de aquel pequeño país. Lo único que faltaba para hacer lucir aquel temporal como invernar era la nieve cubriendo cada rincón. Era deprimente, las personas corrían a esconderse en su casa, o si tenían que salir, obligados por sus deberes, lo hacían sin el menor contratiempo. Aunque una joven se encontraba ajena a aquello, paseando sin fijarse por donde iba, si pudiera estaría cabalgando hasta cansarse, pero no estaba en sus dominios, ni tenía a sus corceles acompañandola. Sus compañeros se extrañaban de su actitud sin encontrar un motivo a su estado, pero decidieron darle tiempo. Tiempo en que la joven se iba hundiendo más y más en aquel estado depresivo sin que nadie más lo notara. Shen había partido poco después a China, a entrenar nuevamente, y Duo Lon había viajado con su hermana. Elisabeth se sentía más solitaria de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Lloraba, extrañando a su protegido, a su primer y único amor, y no podía perdonarse por no haberlo podido salvar. Llegó a aquel bosque y se sentó a esperar, solo dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, un caos continuo de ellos. A Ash le hubiera gustado aquel lugar, y habría sabido divertirse, e incluso lo hubiera convertido en algo romántico. Sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Quería volverlo a ver, a que la abrazara contra sí, diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que la reconfortara y le robara un beso, y que en las noches se escurriera a su habitación y la hiciera sentir amada. Se encogió sobre sí misma, escondiendo su rostro, sintiéndose tonta. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó allí, pensando que tal vez se hubiera quedado dormida. Extrañamente no sentía frío, lo cual le extrañaba, aún demasiado adormecida por todo, levanto su vista solo para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que la observaban con curiosidad. Se sobresaltó un poco, para después poner una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Hola pequeño.- El pequeño ser la miró y asintió como si le devolviera el saludo, lo cual le provocó otra sonrisa. Con cuidado levantó una mano hacia él, acercandola suavemente sin querer asustar al cánido. Nunca había visto a un zorro albino, y menos en aquel lugar, pero al parecer el zorro estaba igual de curioso por su presencia, y fue quien cerró la distancia, acercándose a su mano y restregándose contra ella. El contacto resultó reconfortante para ambos, quienes lo prolongaron. Elisabeth sentía un sentimiento cálido ante el pequeño ser, que le brindaba un poco de calma en medio de su tormenta. -Te gusta, ¿No es así?- El kitsune se detuvo, observandola fijamente, con una seriedad inusual para un animal, antes de lanzarse contra ella en busca de más contacto, cual si fuera un cachorro, incluso Elisabeth pudo jurar que por un segundo creyó ver una sonrisa en aquel rostro peludo. Elisabeth lo siguió consintiendo, y el pequeño tomaba más confianza a cada momento. Se dejó llevar, y sintiéndose contagiada por la energía y vitalidad de aquel pequeño ser. Pasó más tiempo del que hubiera creído paseando por el bosque con el kitsune, quien parecía guiarla y apurarla para que no se quedará atrás. Fue el primer día desde el torneo en que se sentía algo de emoción y alegría, por lo cual no quiso apresurarse. Kei, como decidió bautizarlo, parecía de igual manera contento por tener compañía y alguien que lo consintiera. Cuando oscureció, y a Elisabeth no le quedó más remedio que regresar a su casa, el zorro la acompañó hasta el inicio del bosque, más pronto desapareció.

Los días posteriores, la caminata al bosque se convirtió en su pequeña rutina, cuando más triste se sentía, el pequeño animal aparecía frente a ella, y parecía percibir su estado. La animaba y la acompañaba por varias horas. Elisabeth comenzaba a llevar comida extra para alimentarlo, cosa que Kei esperaba con ansías. Pero un día fue sorprendida por un zorro rojo, que también se acercó curioso. Kei le gruño, pero el otro no se vió amedrentado. Solo se acercó a curiosear, o eso creyó elisabeth hasta que le robo su comida, luciendo bastante orgulloso de haberlo conseguido. Kei gruño con más fuerza, pero Elisabeth soltó una risa, que sorprendió a ambos animales.

-Tranquilo Kei, no pasa nada- El zorro le dió un último gruñido antes de acercarse a ella. Una semana había pasado apenas desde su encuentro, pero a Elisabeth ver las travesuras de ambos animales la distraía de su tristeza, y pese a la rivalidad notoria por su atención, cuando Elisabeth estaba al borde del llanto, ambos se acostaban a su lado, o le daban alguna lamida ocasional, mientras ella los abrazaba.

-Ash.. les hubiera gustado. A él le hubiera encantado jugar con ustedes...- Betty se abrazó al cuerpo del zorro blanco, mientras que Ari, como había bautizado al otro, se echaba en sus piernas. - Solo... solo quisiera que regresara..- Sollozó, los animales se vieron entre sí por unos momentos. -Lo extraño..- la mujer no pudo evitar quebrarse aquella vez, era su primer cumpleaños sin Ash, y aquello le dolía demasiado, no ser capaz de encontrar cómo traerlo de vuelta. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida de aquella forma, llorando hasta no saber más.

-Es algo cruel verla sufrir así.-

-Sabes que no podemos intervenir Zenko.-

-Incluso a ti no te agrada verla sufrir Yako.- El otro respondió solamente por un gruñido.

-Es su cumpleaños. Sería un buen detalle.-

-Zenko- Su voz salió a modo de amenaza.

-Y yo creí que tu eras el que disfrutaba de las travesuras.-

-Eres un fastidio. Sabes que nada en este mundo funciona así-

-Hay que pagar un precio, lo sé, pero...-

-Ella debería pagarlo-

-¿Y no crees que sea capaz?-

-Temo que vaya más allá. Podría salir herida-

-Pronto será muy tarde Yako. Tu también lo notaste desde la primera vez que se acercó. Si ella se da cuenta, en su estado...- El otro se estremeció ante la idea.

-Por Inari...- Suspiro derrotado.

-Inari estará de acuerdo. Sabes que es benevolente.-

-Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta. Pero me he de desquitar con el que la puso así.- El ser a su lado sonrió.

Elisabeth recorría la campiña de su infancia, corriendo tras un muy joven Ash que había corrido robando algunos panecillos, mientras trataba escapar lo más lejos antes de que su madre se diera cuenta. Su sonrisa traviesa no abandonaba su rostro, mientras le insistía en ser más rápida. Elisabeth rió, y Ash ya había alcanzado a llegar a un grupo de árboles.

-¡Corre Betty!- Le gritó antes de esconderse tras ellos. A lo lejos escucho el grito de su madre, y se rió con más ganas. Cuando se asomó tras los árboles, estaba desierto. No había más que un bosque oscuro, pero no había rastros del menor.

-¿Ash?- su voz salió preocupada y algo temblorosa. -¿Ash, estas ahi?- Elisabeth volteo al otro lado, al donde aguardaba la campiña, pero parecía solamente un cuadro. -No...- De pronto ya no era una joven, ni traía su vestido como hace un momento. De pronto estaba de nuevo frente a la puerta del tiempo a punto de cerrarse. -no- Todo se borró después de un momento. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, se encontraba en aquel campo, a solas. Elisabeth cayó sobre sus piernas, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-No deberías llorar. Es un bello recuerdo.- La voz de un anciano la sacó de su estado, sorprendiendola. Alzó la vista hacia él, un hombre mayor, de apariencia frágil, aunque bondadosa, que desprendía tranquilidad, el cual iba acompañado de un zorro blanco.

-Es solo un recuerdo.- Elisabeth agacho su mirada, sin querer que viera su rostro cubierto por lágrimas. - Esto jamás pasará de nuevo.-

-Las cosas cambian pequeña-

-No tenía por qué acabar así. Fue mi culpa.-

-No digas eso pequeña, no fue culpa de ninguno.- El hombre llegó a su lado y pasó una mano por su pecho, conciliador.-

-Nadie más lo recuerda, a nadie más le duele su partida... no es justo. Ash no merecía eso- Elisabeth rompió a llorar. El zorro alzó su mirada al viejo, y este asintió.

-¿Lo amas cierto?- Elisabeth comenzó a hipar debido al llanto.- Jamás..- sus palabras salían entrecortadas.-Podré volverlo a ver... tener... una.. familia..- La voz de Betty sonaba cada vez más baja.

-¿Si pudieras hacer algo para traerlo, lo harías?- Elisabeth alzó su mirada

-por supuesto.-

-¿Aún cuando tuvieras que dar algo a cambio?-

-No me importa... daría mi vida si con eso pudiera regresarlo... cambiar lo que pasó.-

-Eso solo lo dejaría igual sintiéndose igual a como te sientes tu mi niña.- Elisabeth agacho su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Mi dulce niña. Hay una oportunidad. Solo dando algo a cambio puedes conseguir algo nuevo. Solo dejando el pasado, puedes conseguir un nuevo futuro.-

-Haré.. haré lo que sea. Por favor... Si usted puede ayudarme.-

-Lo haré mi niña. Pero para esto ya no podrás recordar nada de tus sueños, de tus memorias tan valiosas que ves aquí.- El hombre señaló alrededor, y Elisabeth pudo ver todo como si fuera un cuadro, la pradera, la campiña, sus padres comiendo mientras Ash le colocaba una corona de flores.

-Pero... Ash...él..-

-Será algo difícil mi niña, pero no soy cruel. El estará bien, tendrá una nueva oportunidad.-

-Por favor.. Ayúdeme.- El hombre le sonrió benevolente. Elisabeth sintió una pesadumbre sobre su cuerpo, y un cansancio que le hacía difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Será un nuevo inicio.- El zorro a su lado se recostó en sus piernas y a Elisabeth le parecía familiar. Finalmente, no supo nada más después de eso.

Elisabeth despertó sintiéndose descansada, aunque algo confundida. Se levantó, observando a su alrededor y se encontró en su habitación. No recordaba haberse quedado ahí, o haber regresado a su casa. Con su movimiento, despertó a dos pequeños zorros que se desesperezaron y la observaron con flojera y curiosidad. Elisabeth sonrió con dulzura, y se estiro un poco, antes de acariciar al zorro blanco, pero Ari avanzó hacia ella exigiendo atención.

-Así que me siguieron a casa, par de diablos.- Les dijo suavemente, contenta. -No niego que me guste la compañía.- Ellos simplemente bostezaron y se quedaron acostados. Se levantó, dispuesta a cambiarse, sintiéndose liviana. Los zorros se quedaron en su cama, demasiado cómodos como para salir de allí. Elisabeth bajo dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, tarareando una canción. Los zorros la vieron salir de ahí, disimulando una sonrisa antes de volverse a dormir.

Ash despertó en su cuarto, demasiado adormilado para pensar en algo. Se levantó a tropezones, yendo al baño a espabilarse. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, así que decidió que lo mejor sería bañarse. Fue hasta que el humo del agua lo llenó por completo y sintió el agua correr sobre él, despertando por completo, que un estremecimiento lo recorrió al reconocer todo aquello. La casa de Saiki. Con un dejo de nerviosismo e incredulidad, recorrió su cuerpo, y se pellizco solo por comprobar que aquello era real. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Salió a prisa del baño, corriendo para situarse frente al espejo. Si, todo se veía real. Se apresuró a vestirse, antes de salir a prisa a recorrer la mansión, aquella en la que había vivido con aquellos del pasado, con la incertidumbre de encontrarlos ahí. Pero cuando recorrió por completo la casa, no encontró a nadie, salvo polvo cubriendo los muebles, señal de que tenía bastante tiempo desocupado aquel lugar. Un mareo lo cubrió, demasiado confundido. "un nuevo inicio", fue lo que vino a su mente. No estaba seguro de nada, pero decidió averiguar qué era todo aquello. Decidido, salió de aquel lugar.

Elisabeth decidió pasear por los alrededores. Kei parecía dispuesto a acompañarla, demasiado enérgico, y Ari, contrariamente, solo atino a asomar su cabeza por encima de las cobijas, antes de volver a perderse entre estas. Elisabeth le deposito un beso sobre su cabeza y volvió a taparlo. -Pequeño flojo..-

Ash corrió a buscar a Shen, pero no había rastros de él por ningún lugar, lo busco en su casa, en los puertos, en los bares e incluso en los lugares clandestinos de peleas, pero no había rastros de el rubio. Ash estaba cada vez más desesperado, no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que encontrar a Shen, tenía que descubrir donde estaba Elisabeth y si se encontraba bien. Aquello lo atormentaba en demasía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el torneo? ¿Elisabeth seguiría en el país o habría regresado a Francia?

-Esos chiquillos cada vez están peor ¡Lanzaron huevos a las casas! Todo por hallowen o como se diga. ¡Eso ni siquiera es nacional! Toda la noche me tuvieron en vela.- Escucho quejarse a una mujer mayor, que caminaba cerca de donde él estaba. 1 de noviembre, entonces era aquella fecha, el cumpleaños de Betty. Tenía que encontrarla, se dijo, con mayor razón. Seguía sin entender qué había pasado, había transcurrido más de un mes desde el torneo. Si mal no recordaba, Elisabeth se había hospedado cerca de ahí. Busco por los alrededores, queriendo orientarse. Tal vez si tomaba un atajo, podría encontrarla. Rogó por poder verla una vez más y abrazarla contra si.

-¡Kei! ¿Donde te metiste? Debemos regresar ¡Kei!- Elisabeth se adentró al bosque buscandolo, no queriendo irse sin el. Se había encariñado demasiado, y Kei igual con ella, dado que la seguía siempre, y le gruñía a quien tratara de acercarsele. Elisabeth temió por un momento que Kei y Ari se pusieran agresivos con Jacques, pero no pasó así, Elisabeth creía que solo lo hacían con personas ajenas a ella. Pero aún así, no entendía por qué Kei había salido corriendo. Solo quería ir a pasear, y tal vez comprar un pastel, una tarta Sacher. Tan distraída estaba que no se fijó en un desnivel y tropezó con el, cayendo estrepitosamente. Maldijo por lo bajo, demasiado adolorida.

-Hey, ¿estas bien? - elisabeth se abochorno de que alguien la hubiera visto. Podía escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

-Si...-

-¿Segura? Se escuchó bastante mal.- Pronto, un joven se paró frente a ella. -¿Necesitas...?- El joven se cayó en cuanto la vió, lo cual le extraño. -Cher...- Aquella voz le sonaba sorprendida, mas Elisabeth se extraño por la forma en la que le llamó. Sintió como el extraño la abrazaba con fuerza contra sí. -Betty... Betty, estás bien.- El tono en el que el chico la llamó le hizo estremecer, pero se apuró a separarse de aquel sujeto ¿Quien creía que era?

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó desafiante, incómoda por la situación.

-Cherrie, soy yo. Ash- El joven lucía sorprendido y dolido con su actitud,

-Lo siento, no te conozco. Creo que me confundes con alguien.-

-Betty... por favor, soy yo. Ash. Tu Ash.- Él acercó una mano a su rostro, pero ella se retiró incomoda. -No... ¿No me recuerdas? Cher...- El chico le dio algo de tristeza, se veía realmente triste, pero aquello a ella no le debería importar. Ella no lo conocía, después de todo. Pero se sintió mal por el joven.

-Creo... que me confundes con alguien.- El chico parecía a punto de llorar, y Elisabeth apartó su mirada apenada. Kei salió de su escondite, curioso. Se acercó hasta ellos, viendo sus reacciones, y Ash lució sorprendido al verlo.

-Kei, ¿Donde estabas? Me tenías preocupada. Es hora de irnos.- Kei se acercó con cautela hacia ellos. Espero que le gruñera al joven, y con aquello se apartara de ella, pero al contrario, el joven zorro se acerco y poso sus patas superiores sobre él, para tener más oportunidad de acercarse a su rostro. Kei lamió el rostro del joven con suavidad, ahí donde amenazaba en derramar lágrimas. Ash pareció sorprendido, pero no dudo en pasar su mano por el suave pelaje del animal cuando hubo salido de su estupor.

Elisabeth trato de levantarse, sintiéndose extraña pero cayó casi de inmediato, atrayendo la atención y preocupación de los dos seres frente a ella.

-¿Estas bien Cher?-

-Si, solo...- Elisabeth trato de nuevo, volviendo a caer, pero esta vez el joven la atrapo antes de que lo hiciera. Con cuidado la dejo en el suelo, mientras Elisabeth se agarraba el tobillo con fuerza. Ash apartó su mano suavemente, notando de inmediato la lesión en él. - No puedes caminar así, Cher.-

-Puedo-

-No, te lastimaras aún más. Dejame ayudarte.-

-En serio, estoy bien.- Se quiso levantar, mas no le fue posible, el dolor era insoportable. Insistió, pero hasta Kei comenzó a gruñirle ante tal necedad, dejándola sorprendida, el joven frente a ella la cargó entre sus brazos, como si nada.

-No lo estas Betty, deja de ser tan necia. Te llevaré a casa.- Se levantó con ella, y Elisabeth quiso negarse, pero no pudo. Incluso Kei los seguía campante, como si aquello fuera normal.

-No... es necesario, puedo llamar para que me recojan.-

-No estaré tranquilo cher... Jaques se preocupara más.- Aquello la sacó de sus cavilaciones, sorprendiendola y asustandola. El la abrazo un poco más contra sí. -¿De verdad... De verdad no me recuerdas Betty?- Su voz tembló, asustado.

-Yo...- Elisabeth sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza ante aquello. ¿Porqué sabía todo aquello sobre si?- Yo... ¿Estuviste en el torneo? - Preguntó lo primero que pensó. - Creo que alguna vez te ví allí, pero no estoy segura.-

Ash tembló ante aquello.

-Lo siento.- Dijo sin saber qué hacer. Elisabeth percibió que aquello le sentó mal al joven, que trataba de disimular el hecho de querer llorar. -Soy... Elisabeth Blantorche.- Dijo sin saber qué más hacer.

-Ash crimson- El joven se contuvo.- Un.. placer conocerte, Cher.- Elisabeth pudo notar que aquello le costó demasiado trabajo. Se sentía mal, aquel joven se veía realmente afectado por su actitud, pero por más que lo pensara, Elisabeth no recordaba más allá de alguna vez haberlo visto pasear por el torneo, no más.

-Llegamos.- Ash le aviso, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió de verse frente a su casa, puesto que jamás le había dicho nada a él. Kei ladro contento, y se escabulló por el jardín, seguramente a buscar otra entrada.

Elisabeth abrió con algo de dificultad, pues el joven se negaba a bajarla. Cuando entró la dejo en una silla, queriendo evitarle más molestias.

-¡Jaques! ¡Jacques!- Gritó varias veces, hasta que por fin apareció su mayordomo, con un delantal y algo de tierra cubriéndolo.

-Señorita Elisabeth, no esperaba que regresara tan temprano. ¿Que le paso?-

-Creo que se torció el tobillo. Sería.. bueno, vendarselo.-

-Joven Ash, qué sorpresa.- Ash puso una pequeña sonrisa al saber que por lo menos alguien lo reconocia, mientras Elisabeth apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Debemos curarla lo más pronto posible. ¿Podría traer el joven el botiquín?-

-En seguida Jaques-

Elisabeth no salía de su asombro, sin decir palabra alguna. Jacques entró a la cocina, para después salir con un tazón con hielo y un pañuelo, mismo que puso sobre el hinchado tobillo de la mujer, lo que la hizo sobresaltar del dolor.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero que empeore, señorita. No creí que el joven Ash la fuera a acompañar. Aunque debí suponerlo, el siempre se escapaba para celebrar su cumpleaños.- Elisabeth se sentía demasiado confundida como para pronunciar palabra alguna, como si todo fuera algo que solo ella no entendía. - ¿Planea salir, maidmoiselle?

-Yo..-

-Encontré el botiquín. Espero que ayude.- Ash entró a la sala, dirigiéndose hacia ella. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con sincera preocupación.

-Estaré bien.- Ash se encargó de curarla, para sorpresa de ella, pero no para la de Jacques.- Te sentirás mejor, Cher..-

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó por fin Elisabeth, saliendo de su mutismo. -¿Porque...porque Jacques te conoce?-

Ash sonrió con tristeza y acarició su rostro. Elisabeth se estremeció ante eso. -Yo... solo soy alguien que siempre te ha querido, Cher.- Kei apareció por ahí y se empezó a acariciar contra Ash, quien lo acarició aún con tristeza. Ari apareció y se estiró, demasiado perezoso. Vió a Ash con interés, para después subirse a las piernas de Elisabeth y verlo con algo de desafío, para después acostarse sobre sus piernas.

-Señorita Elisabeth ¿Se encuentra mejor?- Ella asintió todavía pensativa. - La comida se encuentra lista, ¿El señorito se quedara a comer?-

-Yo.. No sé si sea bueno.-

-Joven Ash.- El anciano lució sorprendido, Elisabeth sabía que pocas veces Jacques dejaba mostrar sus emociones sin más, solo con ella, y con personas de suma confianza. -Usted nunca ha faltado a un cumpleaños de la señorita Elisabeth.- Kei la miró, con la misma mirada que ponía cuando quería hacerla sentir mal o conseguir algo.

-Esta bien, Ash... quédate- Él la miró sorprendido, para después cambiar a una mirada alegre.

-¿Segura, Cherie?- Elisabeth solo asintió. Ari la vió por un segundo, para después volver a acostarse sobre ella.

-Necesito cambiarme primero. Esperame en la sala Ash, Regresaré en seguida.- El asintió. Con ayuda de Jacques se trasladó a su cuarto, seguida de cerca de los dos zorros.

-Jacques, espera.- El mayordomo aguardo antes de salir por la puerta. -Yo... ¿Realmente conozco a Ash?-

El hombre pareció sinceramente sorprendido, acercándose hacia ella. -¿Señorita Elisabeth, se siente bien?-

-No lo conozco. No logro recordar quien es. Creí que era un acosador, pero.. pero tu lo conoces Jacques.- El hombre pareció genuinamente sorprendido.

-El joven Ash la ha acompañado desde niño, señorita Elisabeth. Usted cuidó de él cuando su familia murió. Siempre fueron muy unidos.-

-¿Porque no puedo recordar nada, entonces?-

-No lo sé, señorita. De todas las personas, jamás creí que llegará a olvidarlo a él. De hecho estaba demasiado decaída dias atras, me imagino que por su ausencia.-

A Elisabeth todo aquello le sonaba demasiado distante, lejano. Si fuera cualquier otra persona la que le diría aquello, no lo tomaría en serio. El joven simplemente podría ser un acosador, uno nuevo en su larga lista. Pero Jacques era la única persona en todo el mundo en la que confiaba ciegamente. La había cuidado y protegido toda su vida, su moral y valores eran intachables, prácticamente la había cuidado y enseñado todo cuanto sabía desde que sus padres fallecieron.

-Señorita ¿Está bien? Puedo excusarla si así lo desea.-

-No Jacques.- Elisabeth se percató de su preocupación. -Estaré bien. Solo estoy confundida. Iré enseguida- Jacques se despidió aún preocupado, pero Elisabeth le apuró. Su cabeza dolía, tomo una pastilla y se apresuró a cambiarse, ante la atenta mirada de Ari y Kei. Ari gruño un poco, pero Kei simplemente contestaba sus gruñidos calmadamente, mirando a Elisabeth. Ari asintió de mala forma y se echó en la cama, de mala gana. Kei lanzó un gruñido, atrayendo la atención de Elisabeth, y tomó la diadema, que estaba colocada cuidadosamente sobre su mueble de noche. Elisabeth se lanzó inmediatamente sobre él, reaccionando por instinto.

-¡Kei! deja eso- El animal corrió un poco, causando inquietud en Elisabeth, quien se apresuró a atraparlo, forzando más su tobillo. Un grito de dolor se le escapó, al tiempo que caía. Kei se preocupo, yendo hacia ella, dejando mansamente la diadema sobre sus piernas. Elisabeth la tomó con cuidado -No... no lo vuelvas a hacer Kei. Es importante.- Elisabeth se quedó observando la diadema sin entender su acción. Era una diadema cualquiera, pero Elisabeth sentía que era algo valioso. Con cuidado se puso en la cama, guardando la diadema dentro de un cajón, esperando que Kei no lo podría tomar de ahí.

-¿Betty? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te escuche gritar- Se escuchó la voz tras la puerta. Elisabeth se levantó, pero el dolor no le permitió estar de pie por más de un segundo. -¿Betty?-

-Adelante.- La puerta se abrió, revelando a un joven que la miraba con preocupación.

-Yo.. creo que forcé demasiado mi tobillo.-

-Debes cuidarte, Cher. Se que eres una chica fuerte, pero aún así.- Ash se acercó a ella para constatar el estado de su tobillo, con extremo cuidado. -No debes forzarte en un par de días.-

-No puedo solo quedarme quieta -

-Tienes que Cher. Yo te ayudare, anda.-

-No.. no es necesario. Puedo pedirle ayuda a Jacques.-

-¿En serio piensas en ponerlo en problemas? Se que es fiel, pero es un hombre mayor.-Elisabeth realmente no había pensado en aquello. Aquello no le agradaba.

-Esta bien. Tu ganas.-

-Eso está mejor Cherie. Ahora, vayamos a comer, Jacques está esperando.-

-¿Que haces?- Elisabeth se sobresaltó al sentir como Ash la cargaba entre sus brazos.

-Es más fácil llevarte así, y no te lastimaras- Elisabeth mordió su labio, nada contenta con aquel hecho. Kei le echó una mirada a Ari, quien miro hacia otro lado, en un gesto de fastidio. Kei le dio una lamida sobre su hocico antes de salir corriendo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, y bastante amena para sorpresa de Elisabeth. No solo aquello, después de ello, Ash se desapareció por un tiempo, dejándola desconcertada, pero después apareció con una torta de cumpleaños para ella.

-No debiste molestarte. No es necesario-

-Claro que sí Cher, es tu cumpleaños. No encontre tu pastel favorito, pero encontré Sacher, espero que te guste. Iré a preguntarle a a Jacques si todavía tiene velas, nunca es lo mismo sin ellas. Espera aquí, no tardo. - Elisabeth lo miró sorprendida, para después sonreír con alegría. Justamente tenía ganas de ese pastel, y aquel jovencito trataba por todos los medios de hacerla sonreír. Seguía sin entender del todo lo que pasaba, pero no le había resultado tan desagradable como creyó, exceptuando cuando el la cargaba en brazos.

-Pide un deseo Cher.-

Elisabeth se concentró en pedir uno y apagar la vela, mientras todos la veían esperanzados.

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles de describir. Aquel chiquillo llegaba temprano a la casa, y no se iba hasta entrada la noche, justo cuando Elisabeth se retiraba a dormir. Por más que Elisabeth trataba de excusarse de su compañía, mostrándose ocupada en los asuntos de su empresa, él simplemente la acompañaba a todos lados, junto con Ari y Kei. La cargaba a todas partes, para su bochorno, y parecía saber conocerla a la perfección, platicar con él jamás era un problema, y el joven parecía saber cuando estaba enojada o fastidiada, quedandose en completo silencio en aquellas ocasiones, a veces salía del salón o la sala, y regresaba con algún postre que pudiera mejorar su ánimo, cosa que aunque Elisabeth no quisiera, terminaba teniendo resultados. Algunas veces se quedaba dibujando y algunas otras pintándose las uñas cuando ella se encontraba demasiado ocupada. Eso era algo que Elisabeth jamás llegaba a entender, preguntandose el porqué de tan femenina afición. Pero si había algo que sin duda no le pasaba por alto eran las atenciones hacia su persona, y como el joven la miraba embelesado cuando creía que Elisabeth no le prestaba atención. Justo como aquel instante, Elisabeth alzó su mirada, sorprendiendolo en el acto, sin embargo el joven solo atinó a levantarse, estirando sus brazos y piernas, mientras le sonreía.

-Bueno cher, es hora de irme. Vendré mañana a ver como sigues.-

-Seguiré igual, lo sabes. ¿Porque no te tomas unos días para ti?- Elisabeth soltó un suspiro, mientras Ash oculto una mueca de decepción.

-¿Y privarte de mi maravillosa presencia?- Elisabeth volteo a verlo por su osadía, pero Ash solo la observaba con una mueca divertida. Jacques se apareció en medio de aquella pelea, por demás infantil, que ciertamente le recordaba otros tiempos, pero esta vez fue él quien atrajo su atención para evitar que continuaran.

-Joven Ash, creo que lo mejor sería que se quedara por esta noche-

-¿De qué hablas Jacques? Es tarde, y no creo que a Elisabeth le cause gracia tenerme más tiempo por un día, o... invitarme a dormir.- Esto último lo dijo en un tono seductor que hizo sonrojar a la mujer, quien no podía creer el atrevimiento del joven.

-Hay una tormenta, joven, es peligroso salir así- Ash se acercó hasta la ventana más cercana. La lluvia caía sin cesar, como cascada, impidiendo la visión más allá de un metro.

-Vaya, jamás creí que fuera tan fuerte. El despacho en verdad aísla todo.-

-Creo que lo mejor será que se quede joven. No es la primera vez que lo hace.-

Ash se rió un poco ante aquello. -Si, pero dudo que pueda quedarme como antaño, ¿No es así, Cher?- Elisabeth lo miró asombrada e incrédula, con un sonrojo cubriendo por completo sus mejillas

Jacques carraspeó incómodo, atrayendo su atención -Su habitación aún está arreglada, joven.-

-¿Su habitación?- Preguntó verdaderamente asombrada la mujer.

-El joven Ash siempre ha tenido una habitación en sus casas, señorita.- La incredulidad de ella no se hacía pasar desapercibida.

-Quiero... quiero verla.- Ambos hombres la miraron extrañados, pero Ash termino accediendo, cargándola para llevarla, a esas alturas ya no era necesario, pero le divertía ver como reaccionaba la mujer, y secretamente disfrutaba del contacto íntimo que le brindaba, el único posible en esa situación, pero para su sorpresa Betty no protesto en esta ocasión, solo se dejo hacer. Ash entró al cuarto, dejándola sobre la cama con cuidado, y se puso a revisar en los cajones de ropa, encontrando un par de prendas.

-Es bueno que haya dejado aquí un cambio de ropa, no se..- Ash empezó a hablar, pero Elisabeth se concentró en mirar todo, sorprendida, revisando con cuidado cada rincón, había detalles de él en cada lugar, pinturas de uñas, un par de prendas del estilo del joven, pero fue sin duda los portaretratos en el tocador lo que atrajeron su atención. Varias fotos se encontraban ahí, había una en la que estaba Ash con Shen y Duo Lon, probablemente durante un torneo, otra de ella de adolescente, pero sin duda las que más le sorprendieron fue una de ellos dos de niños, mientras Ash le colocaba una corona de flores, se veían felices. Elisabeth acarició esta foto, sintiendo una sensación de añoranza. ¿Se conocían desde hace tanto? ¿Cómo era posible? Recordaba las tardes en la campiña, pero no podía recordar ese hecho. Elisabeth se frustró en demasía, pues una parte de ella seguía creyendo que no era cierto. Pero la foto tras ella, fue la que la hizo quedarse petrificada. Era una foto mas actual, donde ambos se daban un beso en los labios, Elisabeth con un ligero sonrojo, mientras Ash la atraía hacia sí, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba la cámara. Ella parecía bastante cómoda con aquella situación.

-Claro, que no será como cuando vivía con Shen, él verdaderamente no conocía de modales...¿Betty?- Ash volteo a verla de reojo, dándose cuenta del mutismo de su anfitriona desde que hubieran llegado.

-Debo irme.-

-¿Cher?- Elisabeth quiso salir corriendo sin saber exactamente porqué, pero Ash la atrapo un segundo antes. -¿Que pasa, Cherie?.-

-¿Porque no me dijiste?-

-¿De qué hablas Cher?- Ash lucia genuinamente confundido.

-De que tuvimos..o tenemos algo, ya no lo sé.- Elisabeth lucía tan confundida como desesperada. Ash pudo ver la foto en su mano, comprendiendo así sus palabras.

-Estabas demasiado confundida Cher. No me recuerdas, y si no fuera por Jacques no me hubieras creído que nos conocíamos.-

-¿Porque? ¿Porque no me dijiste?-

-No quiero presionarte Betty, quiero... -Ash llevó una mano a su rostro, limpiando una lágrima que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había derramado. -Quiero estar a tu lado Cher. Quiero hacer que vuelvas a quererme- Elisabeth comenzó a llorar sin saber porque.

-Betty, por favor, no me gusta verte así. Haré lo que quieras, solo.. solo dame una oportunidad Cher.- Betty se trató de zafar, con sus emociones demasiado alteradas. Ash solo atino a atraerla hacia sí, y abrazarla fuertemente. Al final decidió tomarla de su rostro y depositarle un suave beso en sus labios, apenas una caricia, pero lo suficiente para demostrar sus sentimientos. Elisabeth se quedó pasmada, aunque terminó respondiendo la caricia. Cuando Ash la separó de sí, la bomba había explotado. Betty salió corriendo a su cuarto, con un nudo en la garganta y demasiadas emociones a flor de piel.

-Cher- musitó Ash tristemente mientras la veía perderse por el pasillo.

Elisabeth se encerró en su cuarto, demasiado confundida por aquello. ¿Es por aquello que el joven se negaba a despegarse de su lado? ¿De todas sus miradas cuando creía que no lo veía? Elisabeth se sentía terrible, había actuado demasiado cruel con el que un día había sido su pareja, pero.. ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera lo recordara? Se tocó los labios, rememorando el contacto con los labios ajenos, se había sentido... tan cálido, como si aquello fuera lo que había estado esperando, aunque aquello le aterraba, si bien era cierto que su compañía era agradable, y se sentía querida a su lado, consentida, estaba hablando de algo más serio, y de todo lo que implicaba que ella estuviera con él. Kei la observó interesado y preocupado por el estado de la joven. Se subió a sus piernas, queriendo consolarla, pero Betty estaba demasiado ajena a ese lugar, perdida en sus pensamientos. Kei salto entonces sobre el mueble de noche, y empezó a rascarlo, forzando a la joven a prestarle atención. Betty lo miró, y quiso bajarlo sin prestarle demasiada atención, más Kei no se rindió fácilmente. Siguió subiendo y rascando el mueble con más insistencia. Después de varios intentos, Betty por fin le prestó atención, abrió el cajón sobre el cual el zorro tanto insistía y fue ahí que vió la diadema que días antes él mismo había robado. Aquella diadema que sabía que pertenecía al joven causante de su estado, aquella que significaba tanto para ella. La tomo entre sus manos, con delicadeza, mientras más lagrimas caían. Fue por primera vez que al sacarla se dió cuenta de que había aún más cosas en aquel cajón, y su curiosidad logró atraerla. Había varias fotografías, siempre con ellos mismos como protagonistas, siempre mostrando la misma felicidad en cada una de ellas, y ella no podía hacer sino verlas con añoranza, sin poder dejar de llorar. Detrás de ellas, varias cartas y postales, que no tardó en comenzar a leer. Cada postal era del muchacho, relatandole lo mucho que la extrañaba en cada uno de sus viajes, las más antiguas, fueron mucho más inocentes, y mostraban abiertamente su cariño, pero conforme las iba leyendo, se iban haciendo un poco más duras, aunque siempre constantes, y siempre queriendo saber de ella, mantener el contacto, aún cuando pretendiera en sus palabras que no era tan importantes. Después había cartas de perdón por sus acciones, de un joven asustado, que se permitía mostrarse cual era en verdad con ella, de un joven enamorado que le pedía una oportunidad, de aquel que le hablaba sobre un futuro juntos. Cada carta estaba llena de sentimientos, de sinceridad. No pudo sino conocer cada faceta del joven, de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Elisabeth no fue conciente de las horas que paso leyendo cada carta, una y otra vez, encontrando sentido a sus acciones, a su insistencia por estar con ella. Tampoco fue conciente de que se quedó dormida, abrazada a Kei, mientras releía una carta.

Despertó cuando el sol la alcanzó por completo sobre su cama, con un dolor terrible de cabeza y demasiado mareada, probablemente por haber pasado la noche llorando. Decidió darse un baño antes de salir, cosa que sin duda le ayudó un poco. Aún se sentía pesada, y el mareo no había disminuido. Se recostó nuevamente en su cama para alcanzar las cartas, pero sin darse cuenta cayó nuevamente dormida. No se dió cuenta de que un joven entró en su habitación, después de llamar un par de veces, ni que la observo dormir por varios minutos, acariciando su cabello, limpiando su rostro y depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Solo supo que cuando despertó nuevamente, ya pasaba de medio día, y lo primero que observo fue una bandeja sobre la cama con un delicioso desayuno, lo podía adivinar por aquel olor tan exquisito, y una rosa adornandolo. Betty tomó la rosa entre sus manos, respirando su aroma, con una sonrisa sutil. Decidió desayunar en la cama, ya después buscaría a Ash para hablar con el.

-Buenos días señorita- Aquel llamado la sorprendió, había estado buscando a Ash, extrañamente no estaba cerca, ni en su habitación, en la sala, el comedor, o el estudio. Aquello le preocupó en demasía, había salido al jardín para calmarse, aunque no dejaba de pensar en él ¿Lo había lastimado más con su rechazo?

-Ash... ¿Donde estabas?-

-Pensé que tal vez le gustaría un poco de privacidad- Elisabeth sintió un sabor amargo al escucharle hablar tan distante- Jacques me dijo que estaría ocupada, así que solo vine a traer de regreso a Kei, al parecer se quedó atorado con una rama. No la molestaré más.-

-¡Espera! ¿Porque?.-Elisabeth se sentía desconcertada

-No te molestare más, lamento todo esto-

-¡No! por favor Ash.- Aquello sin duda sorprendió al joven -Yo... en verdad lamento haber reaccionado así. Es... es demasiado complicado para mi, no logro entender muchas cosas, pero... pero, no te vayas. No me dejes.- Elisabeth sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, y se sentía estúpida por eso. En su mano se encontraba la diadema de Ash, a la cual se aferraba con fuerza. Ash se acerco hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza, y dejando que Elisabeth se aferraba con fuerza a él, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-Dame una oportunidad Cher. Solo dime que la tengo, y jamás me apartare de ti.- Elisabeth asintió contra su pecho, aferrándose a él con más fuerza.

Los días pasaron con cierta tranquilidad, si bien Elisabeth aún tenía sus reservas, ya no le ponía quejas a la compañía de Ash, al contrario, la buscaba. Ash se quedaba a dormir todas las noches en su habitación, haciendo de la casa de la Blantorche su residencia oficial, y si bien el joven ansiaba compartir la cama y algo más con Elisabeth, no planeaba apresurarla y arruinar las cosas. Todas las noches, y pese a su reticencia, le robaba un beso antes de dejarla en su habitación, y si bien las primeras veces Elisabeth buscaba escapar del contacto y soltaba una queja de las confianzas y atrevimientos del joven, después de unos días ella era la que esperaba ansiosa que el joven le robara un beso, si bien se quejaba, ya no era con convicción y Ash sospechaba que era solamente para que él no se diera cuenta, cosa que en cierta forma le enternecia. Betty y su eterno afán de mostrarse reservada. Pero había algo que le preocupaba, Elisabeth últimamente se veía demasiado cansada, la joven que antes podía pasarse tres días despierta sin ningún problema, ahora le costaba despertarse, y lucía todo el día cansada. Algunas veces llegaba al punto de quedarse dormida en el estudio mientras estaba revisando los negocios, pero el colmo fue cuando se desvaneció como si nada en el estudio, si Ash hubiera tardado un poco más en reaccionar, la joven se hubiera estrellado de lleno en el piso. Preocupado, la llevó a su habitación, recosatandola en esta, mientras Kei y Ari se acostaban preocupados a su lado. El doctor no tardó en llegar, llamado por Jacques, pero ni aún así Elisabeth reaccionaba. Ante el apuro del joven, el médico se dispuso a revisar el pulso, y presión de la mujer. Todo parecía normal, y aquello no hizo más que apurar más a Ash.

-¡No es normal! No está bien, ni siquiera ha podido reaccionar.-

-Dentro de lo que cabe, no encuentro nada, pero necesitare unos exámenes para descartar algo más. Llevela mañana mismo a este lugar.- Le extendió una tarjeta de presentación. -Por ahora, déjela descansar, si despierta, no la sobresalte, solo procure que no coma nada hasta después de los exámenes, solo agua.- Ash no pareció contento con el resultado, pero no le quedó más que aceptarlo. Cuando el galeno se hubo retirado, Ash se acostó al lado de Betty, abrazándola contra sí, demasiado preocupado por la joven. Se quedó a su lado toda la noche, velando sus sueños, esperando a que despertara.

-¡Eso es imposible!.-Elisabeth se levantó demasiado alterada. -Yo... yo no..-

-Las pruebas no mienten, señorita Blantorche. El resultado es bastante claro, se encuentra embarazada.-

Elisabeth estaba a punto de entrar en crisis, y Ash le tomó de la mano, igual de sorprendido que ella, pero conservando mejor la calma. Le hizo sentarse nuevamente, sin soltar su mano, y colocó una mano en sus piernas.

-Me temo que es por eso su estado de los últimos días. Tendrá que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora. Le recomendare algunas vitaminas, y por supuesto, deberá ir con un ginecologo. No es mi área de especialidad.-El médico escribió unas cuantas cosas, antes de extenderles la receta, que Ash tomo. Se permitió recomendarles un doctor, antes de despedirlos. -Muchas felicidades.-

Elisabeth estaba al borde de la desesperación. Ash lo sabía desde el momento que la noticia fue soltada, desde que Betty se aferró a su mano, o el hecho de que casi se desmaya al salir. Tuvo que sujetarla y llevarla a otro lugar más privado, pues lo que vendría no sería nada fácil. Si, empezaban a tener una especie de relación, un juego nuevo entre ellos, pero fue un gran salto al hecho de formar una familia.

-Cher..-

-No... no es posible... Yo.. yo jamás he...- Elisabeth balbuceaba, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, sin que ella pareciera darse cuenta. Ash solo sujeto con delicadeza sus manos.

-Es posible Cher... Tu y yo... tuvimos relaciones, bastantes veces. Siempre nos cuidamos, pero.- Ash se negó a decir lo que su mente venía pensando desde que le dieron la noticia, se cuidaron, cierto, pero no siempre, a veces la necesidad le ganaba al pensamiento.- Esas cosas nunca son 100 por ciento seguras.-

Elisabeth pareció tan sorprendida como horrorizada de aquello. -Yo.. ¿Nosotros...?-

-Lo hicimos Cher. En ese momento, los dos quisimos. Lamento que te tengas que enterar por esto.-

-¿tu... tu eres el papá?-

-Creeme que estoy seguro de esto Cher.- Elisabeth seguía demasiado asustada.

-¿Que hare? Oh, mon dieu, no estoy preparada. Ash...no estoy lista. Apenas.. apenas te conozco-

-Betty-

-Apenas, empezamos a salir, una cosa es eso, pero, tener un hijo... oh, mon dieu.-

-Betty..-

-Un niño... yo no sé cómo ser madre. No se si lo nuestro vaya a funcionar. ¡no! No puedo... no puedo.- La mujer comenzó a llorar con con más fuerza. -Tu eres demasiado joven, y ni siquiera estamos casados... Yo no sé si deba...-

-¡Ellisabeth!- Ash la cortó con un grito, sorprendiendola. -Estás asustada, pero no permitiré que digas una palabra más. Tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar, vamos a casa.- Era la primera vez que veía al joven tan enojado, lastimado y autoritario, Elisabeth solo se quedó pasmada, con lágrimas en sus ojos. El viaje a casa, fue largo e incómodo, por primera vez el joven la evitaba, y aquello solo la hacía sentir peor. Y al llegar a la casa, no mejoró, al contrario. Elisabeth se encerró en su cuarto, acompañada de ambos zorros, Kei acostado sobre su vientre, y Ari a su lado, Tenía tanto miedo, como jamás en toda su vida. Aquello era más de lo que podía manejar en ese momento, se quedó en su cuarto gran parte del día, tratando de asimilar la noticia. Un hijo, era algo que no tenía contemplado, no en ese momento, y aquello la aterraba. Era una nueva vida, una que dependería por completo de ella... y de Ash. Salió temerosa por la tarde, pero solo para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sola en casa. Aquello le causó un desazón, aunque.. después de lo que había dicho, de lo que había insinuado... Elisabeth echó a llorar una vez más, arrepentida.

Entrada la noche Elisabeth se dirigió al cuarto de Ash, tocando un par de veces. Fue una sorpresa que el joven le abriera, aún con un semblante molesto. Betty tenía los ojos rojos, y marcas de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, y se estremeció al verlo. Ash abrió más la puerta, dejandole pasar a su habitación. La joven se sentó en su cama, con la mirada sobre sus rodillas, sin atreverse a verlo. Ash se sentó de igual manera, dejando un espacio entre ellos. La joven no pronunciaba palabra alguna, sino que simplemente se limitaba a temblar.

-Betty.- El joven suspiró con cansancio, antes de atraerla suavemente, rodeándola con sus brazos. Aquel contacto bastó para que ella se aferrara a él con fuerza, escondiéndose en su pecho.

-Lo siento, Ash... lo siento. Yo.. yo estaba asustada, no sabía lo que decía- Elisabeth sollozó abrazándose a él, sin querer separarse.-Por favor... perdoname, perdoname.- Ash simplemente se limitó a acariciar su espalda.

-Tranquilizate Cher.. le hara mal al bebe.- Sin embargo Elisabeth no se tranquilizo, sintiendose mal, el joven probablemente no la perdonaría, no después de aquello. -Cher.- la forzó a separarse, y a levantar su rostro, puesto que la joven esquivaba su mirada. Limpio sus lágrimas, antes de atraerla hacia sí. -Tranquila Cher.- Betty negó, queriendo esconderse. -Betty...-Ash soltó un suspiró.- Está bien. Si, me duele mucho lo que dijiste. Me molesta, cher.- Betty se encogió en su lugar. -Pero sé que jamás lo harías. Se que pese a todo, jamás lo harí no eres tu.-

-Lo siento... Ash... perdón. De verdad.-

-¿De verdad querías deshacerte de nuestro hijo?- Elisabeth negó lentamente.

-Entonces, todo estará bien.-

-Perdona...-Ash simplemente no la dejó continuar, besándola suavemente. Betty empezó a llorar, correspondiendo el beso con necesidad, abrazándose a él con fuerza. El beso se prolongó más tiempo, un beso que si bien era inocente, ambos lo necesitaban, necesitaban sentirse confortados.

-¿Puedo... puedo quedarme esta noche?- preguntó con timidez. Ash simplemente la tomo de sus caderas, dejandose caer al colchón, quedando acostados frente a frente y procedió a continuar el beso. Elisabeth correspondió a cada uno, hasta quedarse dormida. Solo entonces Ash se separó de ella, y procedió a cargarla para acomodarla mejor en la cama. Se quedó así por un tiempo, observándola, pero perdido en sus pensamientos. No fue hasta que la mujer se removió, en busca de su contacto, que Ash decidió guardarlos para después y acostarse a su lado, y la joven enseguida se acoplo a él, haciéndolo sonreír levemente

Elisabeth trataba por todos sus medios de no enojarse. En serio, hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Pero estaba al borde de perder la paciencia. Había tenido un largo día, entre asuntos pendientes del negocio que no la dejaban en paz, la cita con el doctor, las exageradas prohibiciones, a su punto de vista, de todo lo que debería evitar en el embarazo. Eso sin duda influyó enormemente en su mal humor, ni soñara que regresaría con él, encontraría a otro médico en cuanto antes. Su espalda y sus pies dolían, y el cansancio comenzaba a pesarle ¡Y apenas eran los primeros meses! No quería ni pensar como sería después. Solo quería llegar a casa y descansar, comer algún dulce, y olvidarse del mundo hasta el día siguiente. Pero al parecer, el mundo no parecía querer complacerla. Ash la había sorprendido comiendo su pequeño antojo, y se lo había quitado, argumentando que no era muy sano en su estado.

-¡Por un demonio, Crimson! Estoy embarazada, no muriendo. ¡Regresame ese chocolate ahora mismo!-

-Debes cuidar tu dieta, Cher, y el doctor dijo...-

-Me importa un comino lo que ese idiota haya dicho. He tenido el peor día de mi vida, y tu me niegas lo único que me hace feliz.- Ash realmente no podía creer que Elisabeth exagerara a tal punto, pero un florero pasando a su lado le hizo darse cuenta que ella iba en serio. Vaya que las hormonas si le afectaron. -¡Quiero ese chocolate!-

-Cher...-

-¡Nada de Cherie! ¡Quiero ese chocolate! ¿Que de bueno tiene el embarazo si no me complacerás en ningún antojo?-

Ash se rió un poco ante el berrinche de su pareja. -¿No crees que exageras, querida?-

Elisabeth lo observó fijamente para después echarse a llorar, para sorpresa de él joven.

-Lo sabía ¡No me comprendes!- gritó, arrojándose al sillón.- ¡Prometiste que me cuidarías! ¡Que harías lo que fuera por nosotros! Mentiroso- Ash solo atinó a acercarse lentamente, debatiendo si estaba enternecido o asustado.

-Cherie.. Esta bien, esta bien. Supongo que he exagerado un poco.-

-¡¿Un poco?! ¡Apenas si me dejas salir de la casa! Y la vez que fuimos al centro...-

-Olvidemos esa vez. -Suspiro frustrado y apenado. - Lo siento, lo siento. Tu ganas.- el suspiro, regresandole el dulce, que fue bien recibido por Elisabeth, quien dejó de llorar. -Solo.. me preocupas Cher, no quiero que nada malo te pase. A ti, o al bebé.-

-Estaremos bien Ash.- Elisabeth se levantó un poco, quedando sentada en el sillón. -Solo por favor... dame un poco de aire. Me volveré loca de lo contrario.-

-Tratare, Cherie, tratare.-

-Y...-

-¿Que pasa Cher?-

Elisabeth se sonrojó y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. -El bebé quiere un helado.-

Ash se rió de buena gana. -Bueno.. supongo que habrá que hacer algo al respecto.-

-No me veas..- Elisabeth se mostraba apenada ante él, saliendo del baño de la recamara con una bata cubriendola. Se veía adorable ante sus ojos. Si no fuera por los cambios de humor y sus antojos, claro, aparte de la prueba, no creería que estuviera embarazada. Su vientre apenas estaba creciendo, si bien su ropa ya no le quedaba bien, y había optado por usar ropa un poco más holgada que disimulaba su estado, aún no comenzaban los cambios en su cuerpo. Aunque para Elisabeth era completamente distinto.

-Cher.. dormimos juntos. ¿Sabes? Me es imposible no verte.- Betty se sonrojo, y corrió a esconderse bajo las sábanas. -Vamos Cher. No tienes nada de malo, luces preciosa.- Sin embargo ella se negó a salir de ahí.

-Yo... Hace frío. Aquí estoy bien.-

-Cher... está a 25 grados... es una noche cálida.- Ella negó. -Bien, tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto.- Ash se metió bajo las sábanas, atrayéndola hacia sí, al tiempo que le robaba un beso. Elisabeth primero forcejeo, pero después se dejó llevar por la caricia. Sin embargo las manos de Ash se introdujeron bajo la bata, llegando a su cintura y después bajaron hasta sus glúteos. Elisabeth se sobresaltó al sentirlo, sonrojandose enseguida.

-¡Ash!-

-¿Que pasa Cherie?- contestó con un tono sugestivo. -¿Te agrada?-

-Yo... - Elisabeth escondió su rostro cuando Ash repitió la acción. Ash pasó suavemente su otra mano por el pecho de la mujer, haciendo que se sobresaltara nuevamente.

-¿Quieres que me detenga cher?- Ella no contestó. Ash suspiro, y solo la abrazo nuevamente. -Supongo que aún no es tiempo.- Y es que, pese a que dormían juntos, nada más había pasado entre ellos, para desesperación del joven, quien lo disimulaba. Solo porque sabía que pese a lo extraño de la situación, ella no se sentía lista. Pero Elisabeth tomo su mano y la mantuvo en su pecho. -¿Cher?- Ella asintió, sin mostrar su rostro. Ash lució sinceramente sorprendido, pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Su mano siguió masajeando los pechos de la joven, mientras que atraía su rostro contra él y la besaba, esta vez, dejando de lado la inocencia. Ella se estremeció ante cada caricia, cada contacto, con su piel. Poco a poco, la fue despojando de sus ropas, ante su mirada nerviosa. Ella trató de taparse nuevamente, pero el se lo impidió. Su boca bajó por su cuello, hasta sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a lamer, al tiempo que su mano bajaba a su entrepierna. La mujer se estremecía bajo suyo, soltando tímidos gemidos, y mordiendo sus labios. Lo observaba con curiosidad, pero también con pena.

-Seré gentil Cher.- ella asintió, desviando su mirada. Siguió bajando, llenando su cuerpo de besos y caricias, de lamidas que le hacían temblar. Bajo por sus piernas, besado desde sus rodillas, hasta acercarse peligrosamente a su entrepierna. Elisabeth quiso cerrar sus piernas por mero instinto, pero Ash no se lo permitió, siguió con su recorrido, observándola retadoramente, aproximándose cada vez más a su cometido.

-A... Ash.. ¿Que...?-Su pregunta murió ante un grito contenido cuando Ash se situó por fin en su flor. Elisabeth enrojeció por completo, apretando sus puños ante la corriente eléctrica que la atravesó. Ash tenía una mirada divertida y retadora en sus ojos, lo cual la hizo temblar ante el simple hecho. Comenzó a besarla, a lamerla, primero calmadamente, después más marcado, más profundo, y rápido. En ese momento Betty no sabía como reaccionar, solo sabía que su boca dejaba escapar suspiros y gemidos, sus manos se enredaban en el cabello del joven con fuerza, y sus piernas temblaban. Elisabeth no recordaba haber sentido tanto placer en su vida, y más cuando el joven introdujo sus dedos para penetrarla, acompañando sus lamidas. Betty dejó de ser consciente de nada que no fuera las manos y la lengua del joven recorriendo su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, solo sabía que no quería que terminara.

Ash subió, recorriendo su piel, y entreteniéndose un poco en sus pechos, demasiado sensibles en aquel momento. Dirigió su miembro a su entrada al mismo tiempo, empujando suavemente, hasta que quedó por completo dentro de ella. Betty se aferró a él, mientras Ash iniciaba con suaves movimientos, al tiempo que capturaba los labios de Elisabeth, en un beso demandante.

-Te amo.- musitó al compás de las estocadas, mientras la mujer tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos se aferraban a su espalda. Con cuidado, la atrajo hacia él, quedando ambos sentados, sorprendiendola.

-Vamos Cher.. Es tu turno.- Ella lo vió con algo de sorpresa, demasiado insegura. Ash solo la beso, mientras sus manos se colocaban en sus caderas, para ayudarla, para enseñarle de nueva cuenta. Elisabeth comenzó insegura, moviéndose torpemente. No podía coordinar bien sus movimientos, y su sonrojo no disminuía para nada. Ash solo la observo unos segundos, pareciendole tierno y excitante a partes iguales. Era exactamente igual a sus primeras veces, solo que esta vez él tenía ventaja de experiencia. Se acercó a sus labios, dándoles una lamida antes de besarlos, y decidió ayudar a Betty con sus movimientos, sutilmente, solo para que la chica se sintiera cómoda. Su boca se dirigió a su cuello, cosa que al parecer fue demasiado placentera para su compañera. Poco a poco, Elisabeth fue adquiriendo más seguridad en sus movimientos, que se hicieron más marcados, chocando con una parte extremadamente sensible que la llevaba al borde.

-Sigue así, Betty.- La voz del joven, completamente ronca por el deseo, le excito más. Ash tomo de nueva cuenta sus caderas, haciendo sus movimientos aún más marcados y erráticos, demasiado cerca de su límite. Mordió su cuello, mientras la penetraba con toda la fuerza que podía, llegando a lo más profundo de la joven. Ahogó un gemido, sintiendo a Betty temblar, al tiempo que derramaba toda su esencia en su interior. Betty se recargó en él, completamente sudorosa, y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Te amo Cherie... te amo.-

\- Y yo a ti Ash...- Se quedaron por unos minutos así, sin querer separarse. Ash se separó suavemente, dejándola recostada sobre la cama. Se veía hermosa, simplemente. Las manos de ella lo buscaron, atrayéndolo hacia sí, le dio un suave beso, para después acomodarse sobre su pecho, cayendo dormida, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Zenko, zorro


End file.
